To Love You
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Eight Years Have Gone By...Will Jack Forgive Him? Jack/Riddick. OneShot. Some Lang, FIN. Major Romantic Fluff/HeartBreak.


**Title:** **_To Love You_**  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** Finished  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Characters: **Riddick/Jack  
**Warnings:** Some Language, Heart Break, Angst…Serious Romantic Fluff  
**Feedback:** Not Required, but Always Very Welcome.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Riddick Universe. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Riddick and all his Riddick goodness.  
**Summary: **_Eight Years Have Gone By… Will Jack Forgive Him?_  
**Onyx's Note:** Riddick seems to be hovering around me…whispering in the back of my mind, giving me ideas to write yet another Tear Jerker. This one, is ALL Riddick's fault. And the bald bastard knows it…(chuckles). I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's, "If No One Will Listen" and the song itself is heartbreaking…and it's only added to what I've written… Let me put it this way… You're gonna need a serious hug from someone when you're finished reading this. And on that note, Enjoy.  
* * * * *

* * *

"Come baby, gimmie some sugar." The stranger purred and tried to steal a kiss from her, but she jerked away and shot him a glare. "Don't be shy, you know you want it…" he slurred sadistically and did the dumbest thing possible…he actually grabbed at her crotch.

A loud thump followed by a crash sounded in the small bar, causing the conversations to stop, all eyes slid to the bar itself, where some poor bastard was on his ass on the floor, his mouth bloody.

She got up, left a wad of cash enough to pay for her drink and stepped over the idiot who tried to grope her, and walked through the bar…ignoring the curious looks from people as she past them and exited through the front door, her irritation having hit its peak for the night.

A shadow had watched the scene unfold…an impressed smirk stretching silent lips…when he removed himself and followed her lead, exiting the bar.

She was fuckin' pissed. She had just wanted to have a drink, that's it…and of course, she just had to get groped by the dumbest fuck in the joint. Typical.

Her footfalls were angry but quiet as she continued down the street, knowing her way without having to bring her head up, her eyes glued on the cracked sidewalk she traveled.

He continued tracking her and found it interesting that she didn't seem to notice his presence. He was sure she was going through an inner dialogue and was basically distracted by the anger she felt from the incident in the bar. Which in a way, worked in his favor. He'd been watching her all night…just waiting…for any opening to get her alone. And now…he was about to get his chance…

_It's been too long… _He thought with a ghost of a smile and continued his silent journey after the dark haired beauty. _Been far too long…_

She cut another street corner, getting closer to the small thickly treed park she knew would be empty. She needed some kind of peace after what that moron tried to pull…

It took her another twenty minutes of zigzagging from one street to the other until she found herself walking over to a small plastic kid's playground. She climbed the steps and sat down inside the little platform and grabbed onto the bars, resting her forehead against its cool surface.

He stood back…watching her in silence. He knew as soon as he made himself known, she wouldn't be all too happy to see him. But he knew it had to be done…after eight years… It was now or never.

_Hold your breath_… He told himself inwardly and took those last few steps…

Eyes closed, she was trying in vain to push back the memories of His face…the touch of his big hands, such powerful deadly hands…so soft and gentle against her naked flesh. His voice, like god's thunder… Like a deep purr when he used to speak to her…telling her he loved her…that he needed her. She clenched her eyes tight, trying in desperation to stop the sting… But she was helpless to stop the tears that pooled at her lashes and freefell down her heated cheeks.

He was literally behind her, crouched down and fought himself from reaching out his hand… He could see she was shivering…and it wasn't from the cool autumn air. He could sense it…she was crying.

"God damn it…" her voice croaked out as she sucked back a sob with a growl and whimpered out, "I love you Riddick…"

Hearing his name flowing from her lips caused his powerful chest to tighten. He actually had to swallow back the sudden sensation of anxiety he felt and tried to ease his mind and soul… So that when he spoke to her, he would appear calm and collected… And not the complete and utter mess just beneath his deadly surface.

"Fuck!" She hissed between clenched teeth and smacked her forehead against the bars, the sting immediate against her flesh when she felt her heart breaking all over again… She missed him…so bad that it really fucking hurt. Eight years…and not a day went by that she didn't think about him. Sure she tried to act like she was fine…but behind her forced smile, she felt so incredibly empty… Lost… As though a part of her had died the night she watched him dragged out of her life in Hand Cuffs…for a crime he had never committed.

Riddick couldn't take the silence anymore…because it was filled with the very soft sounds of her fighting her tears. He closed his eyes, took another silent breath, removed his goggles and stuck them in his pocket… Opened his eyes and braced himself for anything when he growled out, "Please don't cry baby…"

Her entire body sprang at the sound of his voice directly behind her. She thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her when she maneuvered herself to where she was facing the source…and felt her knees buckle and give out… Causing her to stare, wide eyed, heart pounding in her chest, on her knees with her palms flat against the grated deck of the play set… Face to face with pools of liquid blue fire…

She tried to speak but the only sound that followed was a soft croak. She cleared her throat, blinked and tried again, "Riddick…" It was a statement enveloped in pure disbelief that the very man that haunted her dreams was literally just a few inches away from her.

A small smile pulled at his full lips and actually touched his eyes, causing them to shimmer a strange emotion as he peered into her shocked gaze. "Hey Kid…" His voice was a rough timber as it growled a path of heat to her ears.

She swallowed again and sat back on her butt, her legs crossed Indian style. "You're here…" was all she could get out as her body went through the symptoms of being in shock.

He nodded and moved closer to her and carefully, raised his right hand and held it out to her, palm facing up. Riddick waited as she looked to his paw of a hand and hesitantly, brought her much smaller right hand to his, placed it palm to palm and let out a soft sound; between a whimper and a gasp, as his fingers closed over hers.

He took this as an opportunity to get ever closer, damn near hovering over when she finally brought her tear stained face up, her eyes bloodshot as they peered into his luminescent depths. "You're really here?" She asked, her voice breaking as more tears spilled from her eyes…

Riddick knelt before her and placed his left hand against the side of her face, cupping the tear stained flesh of her right cheek. "I'm here." He growled in that devastating octave and watched her close her eyes as he bent down enough to press his full lips against her forehead. He lingered there, nostrils flaring as he took in her scent. Jasmine and salt…her soul and her tears stinging the back of his tongue causing a growling sigh to rumble from the depths of his chest.

Her mind whirled at what she was experiencing, unable to form coherent thoughts…her brain swallowed by the chaos of her emotions as her chest heaved, causing her to whimper out another sob…unable to fight the pain that washed over her.

Without being prompt, he pulled her up until she was back on her knees and encased her in his powerful arms, his face nestled against the left side of her neck, breathing in her scent as his big hands gripped the back of her head, her hair like living silk between his fingers.

She gasped at the sudden contact and buried her face against his safety, her tears dancing down his firm, bronzed flesh, her fingers clenching small handfuls of his black tank top, stretching the material in desperation.

"Oh god I thought I lost you." She cried softly against his warmth and felt every muscle throughout his upper body tremble at the sound.

Riddick held her tighter, never wanting to let her go. "You never lost me Jack…" His voice, god his voice was so broken… A growl of a beast who's been released from the cage, bruised and beaten…dragging himself back to his mate…his reason for living…for breathing.

Jack whimpered at the feeling of Riddick, her Riddick…her entire world… Held tightly in her arms. Surrounding her…as if he'd never left…had never been taken from her all those years ago. "I've missed you soo fucking much." She exclaimed in a stronger voice and felt a slight shudder run through him… Causing her to lean back enough to finally meet his eyes…and what she saw before her…shattered her soul.

Living blue light…his pupils glowing silver…as tears begin to slowly bubble and stream down his face. Riddick searched her eyes, those big, loving, innocent eyes…and felt his lips tremble as he struggled to speak. "I've never…" his famous cold demeanor is completely gone…a faded memory…as he knelt before her, a broken man. "I've never forgotten you baby." Riddick growled in a soft timber and watched as her lips fought to pull into a smile as liquid emotion continued to pool and fall from her eyes.

She closed her eyes as his big hands traveled to her face and wiped away the tears. Jack leaned against his right hand and looked at him, his left hand brushing her long unruly hair from her gaze. "I still love you." She whispered softly, reveling in his warmth, the feel of his powerful body close to hers again.

Riddick sucked in a sharp breath at her words and bent down, placing his tear stained lips against hers in such a delicate…tender kiss. He felt not only her, but himself tremble at the contact…

He broke the kiss long enough to rumble out, "always baby." and kissed her again, pulling her flush against him…never wanting to let her go.

* *

In the inky darkness of a small, secluded park in the middle of an unknown city… Two broken souls…find love again…under the ever watchful silence of a full moon…

**-Fades to Black-**


End file.
